Holiday for Snake
by jack-t-man
Summary: Snake has to go to holiday because of Otacon


A/N: Please read and review 

The alarm sounded and Snake got of out of bed and beer bottles hit the ground. He had the mother of all hangovers and thought he could see the guy from the lucky charms box. Snake looked at the side of the bed and seen another hooker lying there.

"Oh not again," he said "well into the pile you go,"

Snake opened the basement door and the sound of hissing could be heard following with shout of "the light, she burns,". Snake threw the body down and wiped his hands clean.

"That's one less hooker on the street and another one for me," said Snake with a smirk on his face

Snake went out to the kitchen and saw Otacon sitting there. He saw the lucky charm box on the kitchen table.

"Oh God, it's him" said Snake

"Who?" asked Otacon, who looked very puzzled

"It's my best friend," shouted Snake. Otacon's lip started to shake and his eyes started to water

"What's wrong?" said Snake

"I thought I was your best friend," whimpered Otacon and busted in tears

"Oh fuck, not again" said Snake shaking his head

"What again?" said a voice. Snake turned around and that it was Meryl

"Otacon's busted into tears again and won't talk to anyone," said Snake

"O.K. I'll talk to him, again," said Meryl. Snake looked at her, smiled and shrugged. Two hours past and after many floods of tears, threats from Meryl, Snake pretending to shoot himself (to cheer Otacon up, which ended up in more tears) Meryl eventually calmed Otacon down. Meryl had promised Otacon that they would do anything to make him stop crying and Otacon chose a holiday, so a holiday it was

"Where should we go?" asked Meryl

"What about Zanzibar?" asked Otacon

"NO!" shouted Snake

"Why?" questioned Otacon

"Well it's time for a flashback," said Snake.

"Yeah I'll get the popcorn!" Shouted Otacon

"It was the summer of 1974, twas the coldest day of the year," said Snake

"No it wasn't," said Otacon "firstly it wasn't 1974 and secondly it."

"Shut-up Otacon," said Snake

"We've got no time for flashbacks anyway," said Meryl. Snake looked angrily at her, folded his arm and sat in the corner huffing.

" So where is it we're going?" asked Meryl. Snakes hand shot up straight away. Meryl pretended not to see him and Snake got even more enthusiastic to be picked. Eventually Snake got her attention by threatening to kill Otacon. (Which resulted in another hour of tears)

" Okay Snake, where are we going," let out Meryl knowing that it would probably be Disneyland

" Menorca," said Snake. Meryl and Otacon both looked at Snake in surprise

" Do you even know where that is on the map?" said Otacon

" Of course I do," said Snake " it's right here"

" Snake that's a map of Disneyland," said Meryl

Two weeks later and they were all ready to go. Snake had his entire luggage, which weighed a ton.

" What have you got in here?" asked Meryl

" Bare essentials," replied Snake. Meryl opened up the suitcase and found a Socom, a PSG, a Famas, a Nikita, a Stinger, Grenades and a whole pile of C4.

"What would you need handgun for?" asked Meryl

" In case I wanna shot some pigeons, " said Snake. Meryl shrugged her shoulders and just went with it.

When they got to the airport, Snake went up to put his luggage into the loading bay with Meryl and Otacon.

" Sir, you're not allowed to carry weapons on the plane," said the man at the scanner. Snake went up to him and put him in a strangle hold with a knife to his throat

" Let my luggage through or you don't get home alive," said Snake

"No," said the man

"Crap, I was sure that was going to work," said Snake

"Snake your holding a toothbrush," whispered Otacon

"Oh crap," said Snake holding his hand up to his forehead

"Slip me some money and I'll let you through," said the man. Snake looked at Meryl and Meryl looked at Otacon.

"Why always me?" said Otacon. Otacon slipped him a 50 and they were allowed through.

Snake had always hated flying, although he never looked it.

"What's wrong Snake you seem so sweaty," said Meryl

"Yeah Snake you scared?" said Otacon taking this situation to his full advantage.

"Shut-up four eyes!" shouted Snake at Otacon. Otacon then walked away with his head down.

" Well are you Snake?" asked Meryl

" Well…am…I dunno…sorta," mumbled Snake

" What?" said Meryl

"Yes!" Snake " I'm afraid of flying,"

"ha-ha-ha-ha, really?" said Otacon in a giggly voice

"Go piss yourself in a corner," said Snake " and while your there just die,"

"Yes sir," mumbled Otacon

A/N: Thanks for reading the next chapter I hope to put up soon. Please review 


End file.
